


When MCU Characters Read Their Fanfictions

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arachnidaphobia Peter, Comedy, Crack Fic, Fanfiction, Fangirls are awesome, Gen, Loki is Actually Pure, Loki is Flustered, Loki is amused, Loki is annoyed, Most characters are just mentioned, Natasha is amused, POV Peter Parker, Payback, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is confused, Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes - if you squint, Sam is ... Flustered(?), Shitty fic, Sleep Deprived Fic, There's Real Spiders Scene, Tony is amused, bucky is annoyed, but Rather Vague, idk - Freeform, like seriously, self indulgent fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Peter menemukan sebuah situs berkode AO3 di StarkGoggle (heh) dan memutuskan untuk memperlihatkannya pada anggota Avengers yang hadir.Singkatnya, Bucky kesal, Tony geli, dan Loki mendapat inspirasi. Dan Natasha hanya mengawasi dari pinggir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi gabut, males lanjutin BBiaLS. Esok esok aja ya. Hari ini, ini aja dulu.

Semuanya berawal dari rasa bosan di hari yang panas. Seluruh Avengers yang hadir sedang berkumpul di ruang paling dingin dari seluruh ruang di gedung Avengers -- ruang tengah. Sebagian besar anggota laki-laki sedang terkapar di lantai dengan baju minim, kecuali Stephen -- yang entah bagaimana bisa bertahan di suhu sepanas itu dengan mengenakan kaos lengan panjang -- dan Peter yang duduk di sofa di samping Natasha yang sedang membersihkan pisaunya. Bucky dan Steve juga tidak berbaring di lantai. Steve karena sedang sibuk menggambar, dan Bucky karena malas membuka lengan besinya, sedangkan pantulan cahaya matahari di lantai bisa membakar lengannya. 

Peter mengusap batang hidungnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika rasa kantuk menyerang. Hawa panas itu berhasil membuat isi kepalanya berkabut. Untuk menghilangkan kantuk, ia mencari akun _incorrect Avengers quotes_ di StarkGoggle (pengganti Google di gedung Avengers karena Tony merasa tersaingi). Kelihatannya ia salah ketik kata kunci, karena yang muncul di hasil pencarian adalah situs bernama AO3 ... situs fanfiksi?

Namun karena di _link_ itu terdapat kata Avengers dan Iron Man _dan _Thor, Captain America, Spider-Man, serta bahkan Doctor Strange, Peter membukanya. Toh isinya paling tidak jauh-jauh amat dari mereka. 

Sebuah deretan daftar panjang muncul di layar ponselnya. Ada berbagai judul fanfiksi dengan berbagai pasangan dan tag. Peter membacainya satu per satu. 

Aneh, pikirnya. Kebanyakan judul teratas menggunakan tag pasangan Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Setahu Peter, tanda garis miring artinya pasangan secara romantis. 

Kok bisa.

Mengabaikan fanfiksi dengan tag yang sama, perhatian Peter terpaku ke sebuah fanfiksi tanpa tag pasangan romantis. Dengan tag teratas: Peter Parker & Tony Stark. Di deret_ additional tags_, yang paling pertama juga melibatkan dirinya dan mentornya itu. Didorong rasa penasaran, ia menekannya. 

Ketika ia membacanya, ia menelengkan kepala. Di fanfiksi ini, ia diadopsi oleh Tony setelah May meninggal terkena kecelakaan mobil. Namun, lucunya, tidak ada satupun dari para Avengers di cerita itu yang sadar bahwa dirinya adalah Spider-Man kecuali Bucky, Steve, dan Loki, yang bisa mendeteksi anomali-anomali yang memancar dari dirinya. Hal itu menyebabkan ia tidak bisa seenaknya berpatroli. 

Huh. Now that's weird. 

Sayangnya statusnya masih belum selesai. Peter keluar dari fanfiksi itu dan kembali menggeser layar ponselnya ke bawah, menghindari fanfiksi dengan terlalu banyak tag romantis, terutama dengan Tony dan orang lain sebagai tag utama. 

Sampai ia menemukan sebuah fanfiksi tentang Sam dan Bucky. Tag-nya _male x male_, tapi ditilik dari _summary_-nya, kelihatannya cerita itu lebih ke komedi daripada romantis. Peter membukanya.

Dan benar. Isinya bangsat. Diceritakan bahwa Sam dan Bucky hidup di apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan lorong sempit memisahkan kamar keduanya. Masalah pertama, setiap kali mereka ada _emergency_, mereka berdua bakal terjepit di lorong itu, terutama dengan lengan besi Bucky dan perisai Sam yang tambah mengurangi tempat bergerak mereka. 

Masalah kedua, soal makanan. Setelah misi selesai, keduanya bakal pergi ke _drive-thru_ dan menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk berdebat tentang menu yang akan dipesan. Baru di _chapter _keenamlah mulai ada hawa-hawa romantis, tapi itupun sedikit. Berasa membaca tentang anak SMA yang sedang puber, sumpah. 

Benar-benar sesuai karakter, batin Peter. Dengan seringai nakal, ia mengirimkan _link-_nya ke ponsel Tony dan Bucky. Keduanya mengerang ketika ponsel mereka berdenting bersamaan -- yah, ponsel Bucky berdenting, ponsel Tony lebih tepat dikatakan berteriak, mengagetkan Sam yang meletakkan kepala di dekat barang terkutuk itu. Keduanya membuka ponsel mereka dan memandang Peter sebelum membuka _link _yang ia kirimkan.

Tony tersedak tawanya sendiri dan Bucky merengut. Peter menyengir minta maaf dan kembali menuangkan fokus ke ponselnya. Ia menggesernya ke bawah. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah fanfiksi dengan tag utama Loki. Hmm. Ia menekannya. 

Tentang Loki yang bukannya dibawa ke Asgard setelah Pertempuran New York, malah diperintah Odin untuk hidup bersama para Avengers sebagai hukuman. Berbagai hal terjadi, namun setelah beberapa chapter yang panjangnya bukan main, para Avengers mulai melunak pada Loki, terutama setelah tahu bahwa umurnya di bumi baru 17 tahun, dan ia dicuci otak oleh Thanos saat menyerang New York. Peter mengunduh fanfiksi itu dan keluar. Dia tidak ingin mengirimkannya ke Loki, terlalu banyak _angst_, dan Loki sudah punya cukup banyak _angst _di hidupnya. 

Alih-alih, Peter menyeringai dan mengirimkan fanfiksi di mana Loki dan Bucky harus mengurus Tony yang terkena sihir alien dan berubah menjadi anak berumur 4 tahun. 

Loki, yang duduk bersandar di dinding dengan kaos _short-sleeved turtleneck_ dan es loli di tangannya, memandang malas ke arah alat elektronik di sampingnya. Namun melihat nama Peter di kontaknya, ia membuka alat pipih itu. 

Setelah beberapa menit membaca, ia mengernyit dan memandang bagian belakang kepala Peter dengan tatapan 'WTF?' yang sudah dikuasainya sejak lahir. 

Loki membalas, mengirimkan _link_ fanfiksi di mana Peter-lah yang menjadi kecil dan diurus mati-matian oleh seluruh anggota Avengers. Peter membukanya dan wajahnya memerah. Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi pada dirinya di dunia nyata, batinnya penuh doa. 

Sebelum ia sempat mencari fanfiksi lain untuk membalas dendam, suara Natasha mengagetkannya. "Sedang apa, Spiderling? Kulihat kau sejak tadi bertingkah aneh."

"Eh- tidak, aku- hanya...," kilah Peter dengan suara terbata. Natasha menaikkan satu alis dan Peter menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa membohongi Natasha, itu sudah jelas sejelas-jelasnya.

"Aku menemukan sebuah situs fanfiksi tentang Avengers dan memutuskan untuk mengirimkan beberapa kepada yang lainnya," ia berbisik sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Natasha. 

Bekas mata-mata itu ber-hmm. "Aku tebak kau mengirimkan yang memalukan buat mereka?" Tebaknya. Seringaian Peter sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. 

"Aku melewatkan beberapa yang ... terlalu banyak _romance_ \-- dan banyak -- tapi sejauh ini, yang kupelajari adalah jangan membuka yang ada huruf E besarnya. Isinya untuk dewasa. Yang M juga, tapi kadang M bukan berarti dewasa dalam artian IYKWIM, cuma depresi, PTSD, dan semacamnya," ia menjelaskan. 

"Ada beberapa yang kutemukan tentangmu, Aunt Nat. Hanya saja kau jarang muncul ke permukaan- Oh! Ada! Eh, tapi ini _alternative ending_ ... kau meninggal. Tidak, deh," gumamnya, menggeser lagi. Natasha hanya mengamati Peter sambil menahan senyum. 

Sementara Peter masih mencari-cari judul lain, sebuah pesan dari Tony muncul di tengah layar, menutupi pencariannya. Melihat _link _yang disertakan di sana, Peter membukanya. 

Sebuah fanfiksi. 

Di mana Tony dan Stephen menikah. Dan mengadopsi Peter. Uhuk. 

Peter menoleh dengan ngeri ke arah mentornya yang menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepala -- _jangan tanya._

Peter mendengus dan kembali ke kegiatannya sebelumnya. Setelah dilihat lagi, tag Stephen Strange/Tony Stark juga lumayan banyak. Apaan coba. Lagian kenapa isinya gay semua sih? 

Ia menemukan satu fanfiksi lagi, kali ini berpusat ke Loki. Seperti yang sebelumnya ia temukan, Loki dihukum dan diusir ke bumi dengan blokir ke akses sihirnya, dan ia harus menyamar sebagai manusia. Di fanfiksi itu, nama manusia yang dipilihnya ialah Tom Hiddleston. Sebagai Tom, ia kemudian terlibat dengan Bucky dan justru bekerja sama dengan Avengers, meskipun yang lainnya tidak sadar bahwa Tom adalah Loki. Sampai akhirnya, di bawah ancaman Thanos, Tom harus mengungkapkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. 

Peter mengangkat alis. Yang ini sebenarnya bagus. Ia mengirimkannya pada Loki. Dan tak lama, dibalas dengan sekaleng soda dingin muncul di depannya. Hehehe. 

Ketika Peter tanpa sengaja menekan tag Bucky & Sam, mendadak bahan _blackmail_-nya bertambah. Siapa yang tahu kalau Bucky dan Sam bisa se ... se-_childish _dirinya?

Ia mengirimkan lima sekaligus ke ponsel Sam dan Bucky yang berbunyi keras bersamaan, mengejutkan para pemiliknya. Bucky menatap tajam pada Peter sementara Sam yang belum tahu masalahnya, segera membuka ponselnya. 

Berakhir dengan Peter dilempari kaleng soda kosong dan ponsel yang dibanting.

Yah, bukan salahnya kalau ada banyak orang yang mendukung Sam/Bucky, kan?


	2. Bonus Chapter: Loki and a ThorKi Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like an ... extra scene so this is very short
> 
> Hope you all like it though!

Setelah kejadian lempar-kejar-tangkap-siram-air antara Sam, Bucky, dan Peter, gedung Avengers bisa dibilang cukup damai. Meskipun sumber kedamaian itu mungkin Loki dan Thor yang mendinginkan ruangan _dan _menurunkan suhu udara sedikit. Saat sore, anggota yang menyebar di lantai dan tempat duduk itu berpisah setelah makan malam dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Loki mengganti pakaiannya yang melekat kena keringat dengan jenis baju lain yang sebenarnya bermodel persis sama. Ia tidak biasanya menggunakan baju _short-sleeved_, tapi hawa panas memaksanya memakai pakaian yang sedikit lebih terbuka untuk mempermudah sirkulasi udara.

Dengan gaya ala Peter, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya dan menghembuskan napas ketika kain yang sejuk bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. 

Dewa Iseng itu meraih ponselnya untuk menyalakan alarm untuk besok pagi ketika ia menyadari ada sebuah pesan dari Peter yang tidak dibukanya sejak siang. Ia membuka pesan itu dan mendengus ketika melihat _link_ yang tertera di sana. Tentu saja. 

Ia membukanya. 

Sayangnya, Loki belum terlalu mengerti bahwa fanfiksi dengan rating E dan ... _tag__s_ yang terlihat mencurigakan tidak seharusnya dibuka -- kecuali memang sengaja. Terutama dengan _tag_ ThorKi diletakkan paling pertama.

Peter tidak sengaja menekan fanfiksi itu, sebenarnya. Tapi ketika membacanya sekilas, ia tercekikik dan mengirimkannya pada Loki, meskipun fanfiksi itu sempat membuatnya _speechless_ \-- dia memang sudah enam belas tahun, tapi membaca hal seperti itu ... bukanlah hobinya. 

Loki mengernyit ketika membaca awalnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Sampai akhirnya ia mencapai bagian tengahnya. Matanya melebar dan ia menutup ponselnya. 

Tidak seperti yang banyak orang duga, Loki, sebagai Dewa Kelicikan, bukanlah semacam dewa_-playboy_-bangsat yang memanfaatkan orang lain. Juga, secara teknis, ia berumur 18 tahun di bumi. Ia belum menikah dan ... melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. _Dan _lagi, secara teknis, hal gelap yang pernah ia lakukan hanya membunuh beberapa rakyat bumi, bukannya memperkosa orang.

Dan lagi, kenapa ia melakukan _hal itu _dengan kakak laki-lakinya sendiri?! 

Ia menggerutu dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, menutupi rona merah yang menyebar. Sekarang gambaran itu tidak bisa ia hilangkan lagi dari pikirannya -- ugh. 

Akhirnya, malam itu, Loki tidur di lantai karena a) lantai terasa jauh lebih dingin dan b) ia tidak bisa tidur di kasurnya setelah membaca tulisan terkutuk itu. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar malamnya untuk mengutuk penulis benda haram itu, merutuki Peter, dan juga merutuki Thor -- meskipun Thor sama sekali tidak terlibat. 

Yah, jika esok malamnya ada yang menyadari bahwa lusinan laba-laba yang memaksa masuk ke kamar Peter lewat jendelanya dan membuatnya hampir kena serangan jantung bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan ataupun anomali binatang, mereka tidak perlu tahu alasan Loki melakukannya. 

Dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan gambaran itu dari pikirannya. 


End file.
